


It’s Okay, Ken-Tan

by JasOlan



Category: Kota Ibushi - Fandom, NJPW, kenny omega - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasOlan/pseuds/JasOlan
Summary: The Golden Lovers reunite in Sapporo and begin the road to reconciliation





	It’s Okay, Ken-Tan

Kenny should’ve known it could happen to him. He’d been part of it when they did it to Devitt and was responsible for when they did it to AJ. It was his turn now. It still hurt though. He’d sacrificed everything for the Bullet Club, and they were now turning on him in front of that sold out crowd in Sapporo. Maybe none of that mattered anymore. The Bucks had left the ring. The Tongans were nowhere to be found, and Marty could only stand back and watch helplessly. No matter how much the villain protested, they were going to do it anyway. “How could they do this to me?” Kenny thought to himself while Hangman Page was holding him as Cody grabbed a steel chair. Cody. That miserable little Judas. He struggled to free himself from Page’s grasp as Cody stood ready to knock him out with the chair. Unable to break free, Kenny braced himself for the pain that was sure to come.  
It was all kind of a blur after that. The crowd suddenly began to go crazy. Still reeling from the “Cross Roads” Cody had caught him with earlier and the “Blade Runner” before that from Jay White, Kenny couldn’t quite tell what was going on. He felt Hangman Page release him and saw the remaining members of the Bullet Club bolt from the ring. Feeling broken down and totally defeated, Kenny lay there in the middle of the ring with tears beginning to fill his eyes. He’d just lost the IWGP United States title, and his supposed friends had just completely abandoned him. Through those tears and the pain, he saw him. Kenny could recognize those white kick pads with blue and gold trim anywhere. It was Kota Ibushi, the last person Kenny thought would run out there to help him.  
He could only look up at Ibushi, absolutely stunned to see him and now overwhelmed by waves of emotions crashing down on him. “God, no. I can’t do this. I cannot do this right now,” Kenny panicked inwardly, his thoughts running rampant. How could he face this man after everything he’d said and done? Why had Ibushi come to his aid in the first place? So much damage had been done to their bond that it seemed almost irreparable. Well almost.  
It was painful to look into those beautiful dark eyes that were hoping against hope and could see through him in a way no one else ever could. Ibushi offered a hand to help Kenny to his feet, but Kenny couldn’t bring himself to take it. The three years of self loathing and feelings of guilt had all been so much to bear. “No. I don’t deserve you doing this for me,” Kenny shook his head tearfully. Ibushi tried to reassure him with a look as if to say “It’s okay Ken-tan. I forgive you. I’m here for you.” He offered his hand again, but Kenny just couldn’t do it and once again shook his head “no” as he struggled to get to his feet using the ring ropes for assistance. “ Kenny.” The sound of that voice saying his name and the pleading look in Ibushi’s eyes was enough to make Kenny break down. He just couldn’t face him and continued to shake his head.  
Ibushi stepped back, feeling like his heart might shatter into a million pieces at any moment. Was all hope completely lost? Why does he keep doing this to himself? Why does he keep lying? Those questions kept echoing through Ibushi’s mind as he fought with everything he had to maintain his composure. Maybe all this time he’d just been seeing what he wanted to see, what he’d so desperately hoped was there. What else could he do? He wanted to shake him and say “Damn it, Kenny! Wake up! This isn’t you. This was never you.”  
Try as he might, Ibushi couldn’t hold back the tears that now began to fall. A choice had to be made now. Either turn and walk away or stand and fight tooth and nail for what meant the most to him. The one thing he prized above all else. Love. It hit him when he saw Kenny attempt to leave the ring under his own power, still in pain and waging an internal war with his emotions. “Don’t let him go, you fool! Make him face you now or you’ll lose him forever.” Without a second to lose and without even thinking, Ibushi marched over to where Kenny was and physically turned him around so he had no choice but to face him. Kota Ibushi would not be pushed away this time. They were going to deal with this now.  
Kenny stumbled back against the ropes, hoping to God he wouldn’t fall. He could only look at Ibushi wide eyed and frozen for a second as the memories came flooding back. Everything they’d ever experienced together seemed to flash right before his eyes. Those precious moments and hopes and dreams they’d shared in their time together. The pact they’d made a decade before. There wasn’t even time to think.  
Before either of them knew it, they were in each other’s arms with tears streaming down both of their faces. The sheer force of the embrace sent them stumbling a bit toward the center of the ring. It didn’t matter that it was happening in front of all those people. They were where they belonged. They were home. With a loud pop, streamers fell from the rafters above as Kenny’s entrance theme, ‘The Devil’s Sky’ began to play as the fans collectively lost their minds.  
Although beat up and emotionally rung out, there was a look of relief in Kenny’s eyes as he and Ibushi left the ring together. He felt free somehow. They hurried past the press area as quickly as they could, not saying a word to the many reporters and photographers who were there. They headed toward the trainer’s room so the medical staff could make sure Kenny was okay.  
While they were waiting to have him checked out, Kenny felt reassured and safe knowing Ibushi was there with him. There was so much he wanted to tell him, but there would be time for that later.  
Ibushi eyed Kenny intently for a moment as he sat there while the athletic trainer checked him out. Thankfully there was no major damage done. It was just some neck strain. The trainer left them alone for a minute to tend to one of the other wrestlers. He went over to Kenny and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, sweetly caressing his cheek in the process. That caress passed straight through Kenny like an arrow. “I’m so sorry, Bu-San. I’m sorry for everything,” he said wanting nothing more than to be in Ibushi’s arms. Ibushi put him at ease with a slow, tender kiss.  
Kenny trembled as they held each other close for a moment. Ibushi then gently touched his forehead to Kenny’s. “It’s okay, Ken-tan. It’s okay.” Those words and that embrace were the solace Kenny had been missing with desperation for the past three years. “I’ve missed you so much.” He rested his head on Ibushi’s chest, enjoying that solace and the presence of the one person who knew his heart better than anyone else ever could. I’ve missed you too, my Ken-tan. Let’s go,” Ibushi replied. “Okay.”  
They gathered their things and left the arena that night with a renewed sense of hope for the future. Kenny and Ibushi had a lot to figure out, but they both took comfort in knowing they’d at least found a small glimmer of light in the darkness. The Golden Lovers were together again, and knowing that gave them something more valuable than any amount of money or championship belt ever could. It brought them peace of mind.


End file.
